


Boy, You Sound So Sweet (you can have it all)

by loochskywalker



Series: Freddie/Connor getting down [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Painplay, Restraints, freddie hurts connor and then gives him expensive gifts, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/pseuds/loochskywalker
Summary: Connor doesn’t need big, extravagant gifts, he’s probably the definition of low maintenance, the lowest maintenance boyfriend Freddie definitely has ever had. Connor’s favorite restaurant is McDonalds, and he has approximately three pairs of shoes; his sneakers, and two dress shoes, the second of which he only got so the boys wouldn’t taunt him in the locker room when they inevitably noticed they were the same pair he wore that whole week.But Freddie still finds himself staring at this sleek, rose gold watch with a brown leather strap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full length thing I've written in forever and i'm just !!! really excited. 
> 
> some things: everything is consensual but Freddie does experience a little bit of shame about some of the things they do but he is able to manage them relatively easily. Connor is just generally into all of it.
> 
> also, minimal editing. if there's something glaring that i missed let me know.

Freddie isn’t necessarily rolling in it, and he likes to think that he, in general, is pretty fiscally responsible comparatively. He definitely has gotten a raise since leaving Anaheim but his lifestyle has stayed basically the same. It’s not like he’s the type to start blowing money on clothes, or shoes, or cars. He buys food, pays rent, takes care of himself, and enjoys the odd treat here and there. But he’s not the type, and he’s never been the type, to just spend blindly even if he knows he could.

So he doesn’t know why, all of the sudden he find himself staring at a watch that’s so expensive he doesn’t even want to look at the price tag as he points to it through the glass and says “That one’s, good.”

Connor doesn’t need big, extravagant gifts, he’s probably the definition of low maintenance, the lowest maintenance boyfriend Freddie definitely has ever had. Connor’s favorite restaurant is McDonalds, and he has approximately three pairs of shoes; his sneakers, and two dress shoes, the second of which he only got so the boys wouldn’t taunt him in the locker room when they inevitably noticed they were the same pair he wore that whole week.

But Freddie still finds himself staring at this sleek, rose gold watch with a brown leather strap. He can’t stop picturing the way it would look around Connor’s wrist, with the dark starp wrapped around his light, _light_ , skin. The way it would be pulled tight and snug across his wrist. It’s probably not the type of accessory that’s supposed to get Freddie hot, but he can’t help it.

He tries not to make a big deal about it, when he gets back home. Connor’s reclining on the couch, feet up, back against the armrest, and a controller in his lap. He seems invested in whatever video game he’s playing, not even turning to look when Freddie closes the door.

He does call out a “hey!” but Freddie knows he’s mostly not paying attention.

In the kitchen Freddie drops the bag on the table and pulls out the blue box with the watch inside. It’s way too much. He doesn’t even know if Connor wears watches. A sudden swoop of shame makes him grab the receipt from out of the bag and crumple it up in his palm before quickly tossing it into the garbage. Maybe he can play it off as a nice watch, a reasonable watch, not a 10k watch.

In the end Freddie takes the box and stuffs it into the coat closet that Connor never uses, grabs a book from his nightstand and goes into the living room where Connor’s still playing video games, unperturbed by Freddie’s company. When Freddie sits down though Connor stretches his legs out and rests them in Freddie’s lap, in a way that’s so easy and seamless it feels like they’ve been doing it for years.

Freddie places a hand on Connor's ankle, strokes his thumb around the bone, and smiles as he starts to read.

*********

The watch stays tucked away in Freddie’s closet for weeks, but he never can truly forget it’s there. Sometimes he’ll pull the box out and open it, just to stare down at it. It’s a work of art, it really is, something that shouldn’t be stuffed away into a closet. He has a passing thought that he could just start wearing it, he did spend way too much on it for no one to see it. But as he traces his fingers over the delicate parts he knows he can’t. It’s Connor’s watch, even if he doesn’t know it’s there.

Freddie keeps expecting Connor to just know, to bring it up casually in conversation like, “Yeah, so that watch in your closet...” but it doesn’t happen. Connor doesn’t snoop, doesn’t poke around in Freddie’s life, he takes everything Freddie says as gospel and moves on. He just trusts Freddie so much, and just thinking that makes Freddie want to grab the watch and fasten it around Connor’s wrist. Not so much an ownership, but a gift, a ‘thank you for being mine,’ not something to win Connor over but to prove he already has.

*********

Making Connor cry is one of Freddie’s favorite things to do; whether they’re stinging tears as he bites back a soft “shit” as Freddie presses hard into a bruise on his hip, or overwhelmed tears as he lets out weak, broken up cries. He doesn’t think anyone ever made Connor cry in bed before him, doesn’t think Connor even thought that was something that people did. So Freddie’s glad that Connor lets him, lets him push Connor so far through pain or pleasure or both until he doesn’t know what to feel and his emotions are spilling over.

The choked off “Too much, too much” that Connor let's out on a raw, and biting breath, is the only thing that stops Freddie. When Connor’s had enough, Freddie’s had enough, feels so lucky to get any inch Connor is willing to give him.

And when Connor’s shaking, his arms trembling, pulled above him by the cuffs Freddie has around his wrists, all Freddie can do is lean down and kiss his forehead and along his cheekbones, cleaning up the tear tracks the best he can.

When he goes to undo the restraints around Connor’s wrists he feels a sharp jolt. They’re black, and so much wider than the brown leather of the watch strap, but it makes his own fingers vibrate as he takes them off.

Connor pulls his arms into his chest, and rubs at the red lines at his wrists as he takes in shallow and wet breaths. He needs a shower, maybe a bath, and a nice dinner, but Freddie can’t stop watching the way his fingers trace the indentation of the cuffs along his pale skin. He marks up so easily, which is one of Freddie’s favorite things about him. But now everything is over, it’s done, and Freddie feels like he’s still in the midst of it all.

Eventually Freddie moves, grabbing Connor’s arm softly and pulling it up towards his mouth, running his lips along his wrists. He hears Connor breathe in deeper at that, steadier, settled. Freddie tips his eyes up to watch Connor’s face as he drops his hand back down before leaning in and kissing him.

It always happens, it always has happened, whenever Freddie was done with someone the overwhelming feeling of gratification would take over and he wanted to give them everything. With Connor it’s like that but ten fold, and not just whenever they fuck. He would wrap up the whole world in a box and give it to Connor if he could.

*********

Connor yanks at the collar of Freddie’s shirt to pull him down. Freddie has to put a hand out and catch himself on the armrest of the couch as to not completely fall on top of Connor. They were just doing their usually thing, Freddie reading and Connor playing video games when Connor gently plucked the book out of his hand and started yanking him around.

Freddie’s not complaining necessarily, because Connor starting making out with him, arching under Freddie’s body and squirming around impatiently. He’s never been as into the ‘making out on a couch with no end in sight’ thing as Connor is, but giving Connor what he wants doesn’t stop at expensive jewelry for Freddie.

Connor pulls back, gasping a little, cheeks flushed and eyes almost angry.

“Hey” he says, his voice softer than Freddie was expecting.

“Hmm?” Freddie responds, tracing the fingers of his free hand along the exposed skin of Connor’s collarbone. Connor flushes all the way down his chest and Freddie is mesmerized by it.

“I love you,” Freddie stops and looks up. Connor’s face is set in that angry, determined look he always gets when he really means something. Freddie taunts him about his crazy eyes but sometimes they’re really too intense.

“What?” Freddie supposes he could have come up with a better response.

Connor’s fingers tighten in his shirt collar and his breathing picks up, “Don’t be a dick” he says, “I love you,”

“Oh.” Still not the best response Freddie could have come up with but his head is spinning and he feels a little bit like he can’t breathe. He wishes he could think of something, force out an “I love you too” but talking takes air and he is running low.

Instead Freddie leans down and kisses Connor’s neck, as gentle as he can before placing the same kiss on his jaw. He can feel how tense Connor is but Freddie doesn’t know what else to do to calm Connor as he works on getting his breathing back to normal.

It must be only a minute or so before Freddie finally looks up but Connor’s face looks frustrated and a little upset when he finally does. It must have felt like forever for him.

“Sorry” Freddie breathes out, “I love you too.”

Connor’s face breaks at that, his whole body relaxing as he smiles.

It’s Connor’s turn to say, “Oh.”

*********

Connor’s favorite thing, if he had to choose, would probably be riding Freddie. It’s torture for Freddie personally, the most drawn out and tedious way he’s ever fucked anyone.

Connor places his hands on Freddie’s shoulders, his fingers twitching as he slowly raises himself up and again when he sinks back down. He takes in these hiccuping, strangled breaths each time but is mostly quiet, his face slack and his eyes closed. He looks so beautiful as he does it, slow and with a steady rhythm.

He could do it for hours, if Freddie let him, so caught up in the fucking it’s like he forgets completely that orgasms exist. But Freddie can only stand so much before he’s wrapping his hand around Connor’s cock and whispering for him to cum.

********

For all the good, and slow, and dirty, and hot stuff they do, it makes Freddie feel a little...embarrassed. Or maybe not so much embarrassed as greedy. Connor was fine with quick and easy sex like most guys his age before Freddie came along. Fine with just getting off and leaving it at that. It wasn’t until Freddie started to push him further, probe into what he wanted, really try to make it the best that Connor started to do all of these things with him.

It shouldn’t make Freddie feel greedy, because he would never do this if Connor wasn’t just as into it as he was. But it does. Sometimes it makes it all feel hotter, like he’s using Connor, like Connor is his to fuck and take and do whatever he wants to. This kid with wide, trusting eyes, telling him he wants more of Freddie’s selfishness, like he gets off on it too.

Sometimes it just makes him feel guilty though, most of the time it does. Watching Connor in the locker room, chirping the other guys and laughing as he wrestles with the younger rookies. Freddie doesn’t want to change who he is, doesn’t want Connor to think he’d even try. And he definitely doesn’t want Connor to think he really is using him.

It’s one of these days where he’s feeling guilty when Freddie goes to the closet. Connor got his lip cut in the game the night before and proceeded to get on his knees when they got home and wrap his lips around Freddie’s cock. He was into it as Freddie gently fucked his mouth and told him how good he was, but afterwards he touched his mouth and made a desperate noise. It had really hurt.

Freddie had gotten him ice and kissed him, he hadn’t known what else to do. He apologized softly to Connor as they curled up before bed.

“It’s s’okay” Connor mumbled around the ice cube he was sucking on, “love you.”

Freddie felt his heart seize and he let out a soft breath, “love you too.” Now wasn’t the time to start arguing whether Freddie deserved Connor’s love or not.

Thinking about last night has left him all twisted up inside and feeling wrong. It’s still hot, the memory is still one of the best he’s ever had. But there’s this part of his brain, the part completely separated from the fucked up, sadistic part, that can’t seem to understand how Freddie could love Connor so completely and want to hurt him so much.

But pulling out the watch and remembering how expensive it was, seeing how nice it is, makes that piece of his brain settle a little.

Hurting Connor is okay ( _It’s never okay)_ as long as he gives him something nice.

Connor’s back in his regular spot when Freddie comes into the living room with the box. He doesn’t look up from his game, but his foot jiggles a little where he’s propping it up on his opposite knee.

Freddie sits down and moves Connor’s foot back down to the couch and reaches for the controller. Connor makes a whining noise as Freddie pauses the game and sets the controller on the floor next to them.

“Relax,” he says, “I got you something.”

“What?” That made Connor light up.

Freddie smiled and passed him the box, “Just a little something,” He said.

 


End file.
